Not so Heartless after all, eh Malfoy?
by x0confussedlove4draco0x
Summary: Isabela Anna James. She has fallen inlove with 4 different guys. What's she to do when she has to choose between them? To tell them the truth about everything...but how will they take it?SLASH,FEMSLASH,SEX SENCES,SWEARING! ABOUT 6 DIFFERENT PAIRINGS!HEHE


Disclaimer: I dont own the characters from Harry Potter. I only own my OC which is Isabela, Emely and any other character not mentioned in HP movies or books which I have made up.

Warning: earlier chapters with have some slash, femslash, sex sences, along with swearing...you are therefore WARNED!

* * *

**One Last Chance**

"Wow...It's nice to be back again. Don't you agree, Em?" My eyes scanned the crowd of people around the Hogwarts Express. I took a glance over to Emely. " Emely!? EMELY!?" I yelled.

She was so into the crowd of new people, she total forgot I was standing right beside her. She came back to reality and looked over at me. "Mhm...I agree." Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Emely Snow. One of my best friends and most of all, my girlfriend. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had long black hair, cut in that emoish, girly way. Her eyes were bright blue, sometimes they would change to green. They always had a think layer of black eyeliner on them and red lipstick on her lips. She had amazing curves, a beautiful smile, along with a smooth singing voice. We had been friends since we were born. Both are families being pureblood, of course. Nothing is better. She turned back to the train. " Lets go grab a carriage, kay?" She began to walk towards an empty one.

followed suit behind her, smiling at anyone who took a wave towards my way. I climbed in after Emely, taking a seat across from her. "I can't wait until this school year starts. Only one back thing about it..." I put on my pretend crying face.

"NEWTS!" Emely yelled, annoyed at the idea. She crossed her legs, staring at me, a smile upon her lips.

"Mhm...worst possible thing to ever happen to us. But, as long as I got my best mates, I'll be fine." I grinned at Emely, making her chuckle a little.

Just then, the door to the carriage burst open, revelling non of then- Draco Malfoy. My worst nightmare. He smirked as soon as his eyes landed on me. I turned my face in annoyance. After this summer, I could never forgive Draco. He broke my heart, after everything I did for him. Everything! He was just a manwhore, with no heart, no feelings. God, I hate him!

Draco took a seat next to me, rather close actually. "Well well well, look at what we have here. Ms. James? Ms. Snow? How are the two of you doing today?" His voice sounded so sexy- wait stop it...you should not think this way! EVER again!

"Fine, Malfoy." I snapped. All I wanted to do was look at him, but I couldn't bring myself to do that. It would only bring tears and bad memories to my eyes. "And you?"

"Fine." Draco looked over at Emely. "What about you, Snow?" His voice told me he was smirking at her.

"Just fine. Would be much better if you left, Malfoy!" She snapped at him. Emely didn't forgive him either. Let's say, she doesn't forgive very easily. She never really liked Draco. Only girl who didn't, actually.

"Well, to bad. I'm not going anywhere, love." Draco sneered.

I blocked him out after that. The memories of the past summer was starting to bring tears in my eyes. After 6th year was over, Draco and I had spent the whole summer together. If you didn't know us you would have thought we were dating, but the thing is, we weren't Draco and I were just fooling around. Sleeping together, doing other stuff, you know. I did end up telling him I loved him, only to have my heart broken. It totally ruined my future thoughts. Even though he hurt me, for some reason, I still loved him.

The carriage stopped just in front of Hogwarts. As soon as it came to a complete stop, I brushed passed Draco and out the door. To my disappointment, he grabbed my waist, pulling me into him. It felt nice to feel his very toned chest against my back.

"What?" I turned to face him. My eyes caught his icy blue ones. They shows love and lust. I think I stopped breathing for a moment.

"Can we talk later? In private?" He asked. His voice held pain, hurt and worry in it. In all the years I had known Draco, which is a lot, I had never seen such an emotion shown with him. "Please?" He pleaded.

I thought about it for a moment. Should I? Should I give him that chance? But what if I fall for him again? All thoughts questioned flooded my head. I nodded, slowly. "Sure. Common room, say around...8:00?" I suggested, hoping he would take that offer.

Draco nodded back. "Yeah. See you then." And with that, he disappeared into the crowed.

* * *

All the new students had been sorted into their houses. We got a few good ones in Slytherin this year. The feast was amazing like always, and like a pig, I stuffed my face full. Emely just gave me a weird look, like always. She couldn't understand how I ate so much but I didn't gain weight. I told her, because I play Qudditch and I run every morning. She on the other hand, was the most laziest girl I've ever met.

Just as I finished up my chicken, I felt an arm wrap around my wait. It was strong and had a firm hold on me. I looked up to face...Blaise Zabini. One of my best friends, and very hot might I add. He smiled down at me. His smile was amazing. It showed his perfect white teeth.

"How is my favourite cookie?" He teased. Cookie was his nickname for me. Well I did like cookies, so it stuck. He took a piece of my left over chicken.

"Good and you, love?" I grabbed the last piece of chocolate cake. I took a huge bite, letting the cake melt in my mouth. "I've missed yeah."

Blaise nodded, taking a piece of my cake too. " Same here and oh, I could be better." He licked the cake off of his finger. "I heard from Draco you two are going to talk later. You sure you want this, Izzy?" A worry voice came from his mouth. He did take care of me after Draco did what he did. So I understood why he was being protective.

"Yeah. I can't ignore him forever, Blaise. Just do me a favourite?" I glanced up at him. His green eyes staring into mine. He nodded.

"Be there for me if I'm stupid enough to forgive him? 'Cause we both know its going to happen." I looked down at my shoes, red glowing over my cheeks. "Please?"

Blaise embraced me into a hug, kissing the top of my head. "Always, love." He pulled away. "Anyways, I'm off. Good luck." He gave me one last kiss on the forehead, then walked off out the doors.

The rest of dinner was pretty good. I caught up with all my other friends, asking what they did over the summer. Most of my friends did the same thing, staying home with family and friends. Around 7:45, I decided it was best for me to head to the common room. I waved goodbye to everyone, kissing Emely good bye too.

When I got to the portrait, I said the password, then walked in. A bleach blond head popped up behind the armchair in the corner. Noticing it was Draco, I slowly made my way over to him. Standing in front of him, I placed my hands on my hips.

"So? Go on..." I stared him down.

Draco padded his lap, obviously telling me to sit. Being an idiot like I am, I did suit. He embraced me in his arm's pulling me into his chest. I rested my head on his shoulder, staring off into the fire. "I'm sorry Isabela. I never meant to break your heart." He began. "you're the first girl I have ever had feelings for. I just thought if I held on, you would get sick of me, so I let you go. All I am asking for is for you to give me another chance, please?" He pleaded.

I sighed, turning to face him. The love and lust that were in his eyes before, still stood strong. My heart skipped a beat as my love for him slowly grew back. I nodded. "Yeah." I smiled, kissing his forehead.

Draco smiled, I mean he actually smiled. No smirk, just a smile. "Good. But there's something else..." He looked into the fire, then back at me. "Would you agree to be like we were this summer? You know, walking around as if we were a couple?"

I took a deep breath. Slowly, as if someone slowed time down, I nodded my head. "Sure, but if you do the same thing, I will ignore you. Never speak to you again. Got it, Draco?" I warned him, pointing my figure into his chest. "Promise me you wont?"

He nodded. "I promise Izzy." He planted a kiss on my lips, just a soft one. "I've really missed you."

I smiled at his words. "Me too. Anywho, I'm off to bed. I need my sleep." I embraced and kissed Draco's lips again. "Night, Malfoy." As I walked up the stairs to the girls dormitory, I heard Draco whisper a goodnight.

I washed up my face in the sink, taking a look into the mirror. A girl with long dark brown hair, in an emoish, girly haircut too, stood in front of me. She had the brightest green eyes I had ever seen. Her body was perfect, with all the right curves and right size chest. Her smile and smirk brought all the guys to their knees, begging to be with her. Every girl wanted to be her. She was a female version of Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince. She was the, and I mean the, Slytherin Princess. She was me, Isabela Anna James. Doesn't get anymore Italian/English then that.

After staring at myself in the mirror, I walked out of the bathroom and into my room. I placed a goodnight kiss on Emely's cheek, then climbed into my own bed. When my head hit the pillow, I feel asleep. Everything from today was gone and everything for tomorrow was here. What's a girl to do?


End file.
